Stalker
by Sunniva
Summary: Troy is a famous NBA player and Gabriella a successful Broadway actress and singer. They have been together since high school. Their happy lives will be at stake when a stalker of Troy’s is threatening them. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** There are a few things I wish to say 1) I don't own High School musical and make no profit from this. 2) I'm Swedish and thus have problems with spelling, grammar and information about such things as places and other stuff in the States. 3) This will be my first HSM fic and I hope you enjoy it.

Third times the charm they say. Let's try again.

* * *

**Prologue**

_No light managed to penetrate the thick dark curtains hanging over the windows. The hot summer air outside made it even hotter inside as circulation was impossible. But the person sitting on the floor__ in the dark room facing the wall didn't seemed bothered by this. _

_The wall was covered in newspaper clippings, pictures and posters. They were all of and about one person, 25 year old professional basketball player Troy Bolton. Everything that had ever been written about him seemed to be on that wall. But among that were few other things such as a stolen jersey with his number, a poster of Troy on the court with an autograph and even a doll that looked like Troy in that plastic way only dolls can. _

_On the floor was the newest article which had been ripped out of the magazine. The headline read in bold letters: "__**NBA star Troy Bolton and Broadway actress Gabriella Montez engaged to be married?" **__Under the headline was a picture of a smiling Troy with his arm around Gabriella's back. A red circle had been put around Gabriella's hand. An enlarged photo on the side showed that same hand with a ring on it. The picture had been taken by paparazzi while the pair was out strolling. _

_Slowly and carefully she began cutting away Gabriella's head. When it was done she replaced it with a picture of her own. She then took a black marker pen and began to cross over 'Broadway actress Gabriella Montez' and changed it to her own name. Lastly she stroked the smiling face of Troy with her finger and whispered, "Soon." _

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**One**** month earlier.**

Troy sat at the kitchen table and slowly ate his breakfast. For once he wasn't in a hurry to get to practice, interviews, meetings with various people and magazines or anything else his publicist could come up with. Today he only had one thing on his agenda and then he had the rest of the day free to do whatever he want.

As he was trying to decide if going out to do something would be more satisfying then being home relaxing his girlfriend came rushing in. Gabriella was clearly in a hurry as she tried to fix her hair and make a sandwich at the same time.

Gabriella was fidgeting, tense and clearly nervous. Troy recognized all the signs that she was doing something big that day. He knew she was going to the studio to start recording her next album but that alone couldn't have gotten her this worked up.

"You doing something today besides working with Kelsi?" he asked as she took a bite out of the sandwich. When Gabriella decided to try professional singing she asked Kelsi, an old high school friend, to write her some songs. They had become hits with the record company and then with the people and Gabriella and Kelsi had been working together ever since. Kelsi's career as song writer and play writer had gotten a boost too.

Gabriella finished chewing and said, "They moved up my audition for _Phantom of the Opera_ to nine today." Beside a normal singing career Gabriella was also making a name for herself on Broadway. She figured it was because of that first musical in high school, which Troy also had been part of, and she had loved singing and acting since.

Mentioning that particular musical made Troy have a quick flashback of a conversation he once had with his best friend Chad about his face being inside Chad's mom's refrigerator and shuddered.

"You are going to be great," he said seeing her getting more worked up as they talked about it.

She took a deep breath and then gave Troy a pained look. "My stomach hurts. Maybe I should skip it."

Troy smiled, picked up the plate he had been eating from and walked around the table. He stopped behind Gabriella, bent down and gave her a kiss.

"You always say that and you always blow their minds away once you star singing. There's no difference this time."

"I'll make a fool out of myself or forget the song. What if I faint? Uhh" she tried to calm down. "What are you doing today?"

"The Make a Wish foundation has a deathly sick boy who wants to meet me. After that I'm free, but I imagine it will take most of the day," Troy said softly.

"Poor child," Gabriella said, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Cancer. They don't expect him to live to the end of the month."

Gabriella glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I'm late." She rushed up, walked quickly over to Troy and kissed him. "Good luck," she said before walking out.

"Good luck too," Troy called out as she left.

* * *

Gabriella was drumming on the steering wheal and hummed _Think of me_ the song she just performed for the casting assistant of _Phantom of the Opera_. There had been several others there also auditioning for the role of Christine, some who were pretty famous, so Gabriella couldn't say if she would get the role or not.

She was now on her way to the studio where she would meet Kelsi and John, her sound assistant. She could only imagine how hard the next couple of month would be if she got the part of the musical. Just the singing part of her album would take a couple of weeks to record, if she then added the publishing after it was finished along the month it would take to train and then perform the musicale, she would be close to dead when it all was over and she wouldn't even begin to think about a tour.

But it was what she loved to do and beside, Troy always teased her calling her over achiever.

* * *

Troy walked up to the reception disk of the hospital and politely asked about the boy he was there to see. Hearing that he was in the room 317 which was three floors up Troy went to the elevator.

As he stepped out he nearly collided with an older man who looked exhausted and sad. The man's eyes looked relieved when he saw Troy.

"I'm sorry," Troy said.

"It's okay. You're here to see my son?"

"Your son would be Peter Rainer?" Troy wondered.

The man nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Joseph Rainer." Troy shook the hand and introduced himself.

They began walking towards the room and Joseph told him about his son's condition.

"It won't be long now. Peter's health is so bad that it's a wonder he made it this long. He's only ten years old," Joseph said, getting emotional.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could do."

"But you will. You're granting Peter his greatest wish; to meet you. You have been his idol for years. You have no idea how much this will mean to him."

They stopped outside a door with the correct numbers on. As they walked in Troy got the first look of ten year old Peter. He looked fragile, was bald and had multiple tubes all over his body. By his bedside sat a woman, just as exhausted and sad as Joseph. Troy guessed she was the mother. She smiled seeing him and then turned to the boy.

"Peter, sweetie. Wake up. There is someone here to see you."

The boy opened his eyes and saw Troy.

"Troy Bolton," he gasped.

"Hi, kid," Troy smiled. The woman stood and motioned for him to sit down.

"We'll be outside," she whispered.

"So," Troy began when they were alone, "I heard you are a fan. Have seen any games?"

Peter nodded, "Dad got tickets a year ago. We saw your final game of the season."

"That's cool. Hopefully when you get out of here you can come to another one."

Peter smiled a little sad, "I'm not gonna get out of here. I know that."

"You can always hope," Troy smiled.

Troy stayed with Peter for two hours. They talked about nothing and everything. After that Peter was so tired that Troy had to leave. After he said goodbye to both Peter and his parents he was on his way back to the elevator when he ran into another person.

"I'm sorry. This seems to be repeating itself today."

"It's okay," they young woman said. Troy apologized again and then walked past her. The woman stayed where she was.

"Believe me. It's okay," she whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't owe High School Musical and make no money writing this.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_An old sandwich lay on a plate on the floor. The dark bread was starting to show white dots of mold. Any butter on it had disappeared into the sandwich a long time ago and the cheese on top was heaven for flies and hungry ants. _

_She didn't care. She picked it up and took a bite from it anyway. Putting it down once again and chewing slowly she started going through a bunch of photographs she had taken of Troy. They were of him practicing basketball at home (it had been a pain to get through the security of his home but thankfully she made it), going to the store to buy groceries, (while he was busy writing autographs for fans she had snuck closer to the paper bag and taken a bag of toffees. It was still unopened and stood on a shelf), there was pictures of him going out with _her _(unfortunately she hadn't been allowed into the restaurant) and the last pictures was of him (and _her_) relaxing by their pool (again a pain to get past the gates and then the security). _

_The best pictures went into the scrapbook she had in front of her. Any picture with _her _in it was torn in two and the piece with him was added to her wall. When she was done she closed the book and then stared at it proudly. It would be a gift to him and she was certain he would love it._

_She pushed the book under her bed and then walked over to the old TV and even older VCR. By the side were fifteen something tapes. The titles were such as 'Troy and David Letterman' 'Troy and Jay Leno' 'Troy playing charity game'. She went through the titles and chose a tape which on stood 'Troy interview with E!'. _

_She put it in the VCR and pressed play. _

"_Hello, I'm Regina Hall and you are watching E!. Every man wants to be him, every girl wants to have him. Today we'll show you a special interview with the man that is Troy Bolton. Watch and you'll see the gorgeous, rich and successful NBA player spill all those secrets you never knew about."_

* * *

**One**** month earlier.**

Troy walked into the room, followed by Will, his agent. The TV crew from E! was already there, all the gear was up and it seemed they were only waiting for him. A tall man dressed in jeans and black t-shirt came forward, hand out.

"Hi, Mr. Bolton. I'm Greg. I'm going to be the one that interview you."

Troy shook the hand and while Greg sat down on the chair placed a little behind the camera Troy went around the room greeting everyone else. When he was done he sat down in the chair in front of the white screen and camera.

"Is there anything we can give you? Do you want anything before we start?" Greg wondered.

Troy shook his head, "no, I'm fine thanks."

"Ok, then. Lets start shall we?"

* * *

Gabriella was in the studio. It had been a week since they started recording the songs for her album and they were done with four of the fifteen. She tried too speed it up because the day before she got the call that the part as Christine in _Phantom_ had gone to her and she wanted to be done with as much as possible before rehearsals began at the theatre. 

"Ok, Gab. Let's try _Let it come to me_ one more time," John said over the speaker. Gabriella nodded and soon the sound of a piano and violin came from the headphone over her ears. Softly she began singing the words: "_I have seen what everyone else has, I wish I could be one of them…_"

Two hours later they were done with that song which Gabriella was very grateful for. It had given her trouble since they started. She was sitting on the sofa taking a break. John was still in his chair by the control table but was listening to Gabriella as she spoke. Sometime he would mutter something suspiciously like an agreement which made Gabriella roll her eyes; it just proved that John was still caught up in work even when he was taking a break.

The door to the studio opened and Kelsi came rushing in with a small bag in her hands. She threw it on the seat next to Gabriella.

"That's your fan mail that has been pilling up," she teased. Gabriella blushed and grabbed the bag. She was still not used to the attention she was getting even though she had been doing this for some years now. She opened it as took a look inside. There were three places her fan mail went to; most went to the record company, they took care of it and told her when it began to become too much. Place number two was to the studio (the bag she was now holding) it was sent by people who couldn't find her address and didn't want to send it to the record company. Lastly, and where she got the least was at her home. People normally couldn't find her address and those that did respect her wish of not mailing it there. Just the thought of all her mail, and Troy's, together was staggering, their poor mailman would go crazy.

Troy had made a similar request to his fans.

Together Kelsi and Gabriella started opening the mail. The unserious letters such as marriage proposals, requests for nude pictures etc was thrown away. Letters from people who wanted autographs and sent return addresses were saved. (You wouldn't believe the number of letters that wanted autographs but didn't have an address to send it too). Letters with requests for concerts was saved to be given to the tour-master, he decided where the concerts would take place.

Then Gabriella came to a letter she never had gotten before. Quietly she read it and then in shock read it again. Looking at Kelsi in disbelief she handed her the letter.

"You don't deserve him. I will have him. One way or the other. He loves me more anyway. He's probably with you because he's too nice to break up with you. You'll see, we will be together."

Kelsi looked at her, "Who wrote this, a third grader?"

"Is this a dumb joke or did that person just threaten me?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey, it was probably just a prank. Doesn't Troy get this kind of mail?"

"Hate mail? Yes. But those are normally from upset fans of another team."

"Well. I don't think whoever wrote that is serious," Kelsi said dismissing the letter.

* * *

"…and I was offered a place on the team." 

Troy and Greg had been talking for an hour about his history with basket and the team he was on. Greg's questions was easy to answer, they were mostly the same everyone else asked.

"Ok, to back away a little from basketball. I must congratulate you, I heard you and your girlfriend has an anniversary coming up," Greg smiled.

"Yeah, in about a week actually."

"What are you celebrating?"

"The day I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"How long have you been together?"

"It will be nine years now."

"Wow, that's a long time," Greg said in awe.

Troy laughed, "You know that cliché expression 'High School Sweethearts'? Well I guess we are one," he smiled ruefully.

"Well, I believe our time is up," Greg said standing up and shook Troy's hand. "It was a pleasure talking to you."

"You too."

On his way out of the building Troy had to cross an open area where people were waiting for him. He was talking to Will and thus wasn't paying attention to the screaming fans or the flashes that went of from cameras, he was use to it after all.

To his surprise he walked into someone. Grabbing hold of the woman's shoulders to steady her he then apologized. He did a double take when he saw her. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember why.

"I'm sorry," he said again, looking at her trying to remember.

"Don't worry," she smiled and walked away. Troy shrugged and followed Will, deciding to forget about it or he would go crazy trying to figure it out.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

The song Gabriella sang is not a real song I just made it up.

Thank you everyone that reviewed you made me so incredible happy. Thank you everyone else that read this story. I hope you will continue to like it. Oh, before I go there is another thing I have to tell you. I have not seen HSM 2 because I don't have that channel. So anyhting that happened in that movie is going to be ignored, because I have no idea what actually happened. I'm trying to stay away from spoilers as much as possible although I haven't been very successful.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not owe High School Musical or its characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Someone was banging on the door. A muffled voice said something and then banged again. She didn't hear it lost as she was in a fantasy where in Troy, riding a white stallion, swe__pt her off her feet and rode away with her to his castle. _

_She lay on the bed smiling happily as she imagined him kissing her at sunset - and what and amazing kisser he was - declaring his love for her. She turned on her side and curled up drawing her legs to her chest. Her hand reached his jersey lying by her side and she brought it to her face._

_A new fantasy appeared, this one more wicked. She was standing in Troy's living room, how she imagined it looked like, Troy was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her. He was slowly and softly trailing kisses up her neck. She was enjoying the feeling he brought her and she looked triumphantly at the bound woman sitting on a chair before them. _

"_Happy Birthday, My Love," he whispered to her, "I hope I wrapped you present properly". They both gazed towards the repulsive woman whose muffled screams gave her thrills. Looking at Montez with that greasy hair, flawed skin and unappealing clothing it didn't surprise her that Troy picked her over that cow._

"_As she is your present you can do what ever you want with her," he said, his hands going under her shirt caressing her stomach and drawing upwards. It was understandable that he rather focus on giving her pleasure then dealing with something so unimportant thing like _her.

_She moaned as he reached a sensitive spot and then giggled_ _when she saw how _she_ desperately tried to gain Troy's attention. Probably in some mistaken belief that he would help her. As if, she thought. _

"_What would you like me to do to her?" she wondered. _

"_Anything," he said, "and make it painful," he added with a smile._

"_Of course," she whispered pulling him in for a kiss. Moments later they parted and she walked forward. A knife appeared in her hand and she imagined the numerous ways it could be used on the terrified woman. Finally she decided to go with something simple but very painful, one stab wound so _she_ could slowly bleed to death and at the same time watch Troy do all kinds of R-rated things to her. A good way for Montez to die. _

_She stopped when she go as close as she could and bent forward putting her left hand on the back rest, raised her right hand and prepared to stab. She smiled looking into those two horrified eyes and let her hand drop. _

_BANG_

_She was pulled out of her daydream before she managed to strike the blow by another hit on the door. She growled in frustration and yelled to the person on the other side to shut up and leave her alone. A muffled, "fine", reached her and the sound of that someone stomping of relaxed her. She lay back on the bed and prepared for another fantasy._

----

**Three weeks ago.**

The Albuquerque airport terminal was filled up to its limit of people. As it was not even half of that number were there to fly, no, they were waiting. Any moment now two people were going to walk out of one of those planes and were going to be greeted by the crowd. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Two celebrities, one that had been born in Albuquerque and the other moved there as a teenager.

Albuquerque, and especially East High, could brag about producing a high number of success stories. The high school had become something of a hot spot and took any chance of explaining why. After all they did have graduates that had become NBA Basketball stars, a scientist on her way to a Nobel Price, a song-writer and Broadway producer, twin-siblings taking Hollywood by storm and a star cook (in a male Martha Stewart form). And of course the most famous ones, Troy and Gabriella.

So it was no wonder the school got more applications from students from other schools than ever before, going to a school with that success rate is bound to do good for your future.

But let's go back to the airport. Just stepping out of the plane Troy and Gabriella was slightly behind the other passengers, not wanting to hold up the way once they reached the main terminal and was mobbed by the fans. Walking a few feet ahead of them was their bodyguard Antonio. He was mostly with them when they traveled and not because they were in danger or anything but to make way through crowds, make sure no one got to close (Gabriella have had troubles with men grouping her before they hired Antonio) and see to it so no one tried anything else.

"You excited?" Troy wondered, putting his arm around her waist.

"Of course," Gabriella smiled. Further away they could hear excited screams the closer they got and unaware of it themselves they tensed and prepared for anything. "I haven't seen Mom in months now," Gabriella continued as the parted and Troy took her hand in his instead. He put his other hand in his pocket, where it then would stay until they were clear of the crowed, where he had his keys and wallet. Gabriella shifted her purse to a better position where she could make sure that it wouldn't be taken and no one would be able to get a hand in it.

They caught up with Antonio just as the last passenger went through the swing doors out to the terminal. When the three walked out the volume increased drastically. Thankfully the people couldn't get in as the passengers waited for their luggage to appear on the carousel, unfortunately only a red thick ribbon separated the waiting area with the main terminal which meant people could look in but not get in. Screams, yells and flashes of light from cameras made one big chaos on the other side.

While waiting for their baggage to appear Troy and Gabriella ignored the noise as best as they could only turning once in a while to smile and wave to the crowd to make them happy. They also pretended not to see the curious glances and looks their fellow passengers gave them.

When they saw their bags appear they quickly grabbed them and with Antonio started towards the check out. Once clear they now had to make way through the crowd.

Without Antonio it would have taken twice as long but as it was they were out of the airport in about twenty minutes. While he waited for his luggage he had called his father and told him they had arrived. Troy and his father had agreed in advance that he would pick them up at the airport. Neither Troy nor Gabriella had any cars there so would they want to go somewhere they had to borrow their parent's cars, "Just like when we were teenagers," Troy had joked when he told Gabriella. Jack was now waiting for them as they came out and they quickly put the bags in the car and drove home, another thing just like when they were younger. They would be staying in different houses, Gabriella with her mother and Troy with his family.

Staring at his image in the mirror Troy tried to calm his nerves. He wasn't very successful and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around like a storm. A knock made him turn around. His father was by the door way.

"Are you ready?" he wondered.

"Not really," Troy said and turned back to the mirror. Jack walked in and over to his son.

"Don't worry. It's only Gabriella and the biggest decision of your life," Jack teased.

"So not funny," Troy glared. "Is everything in place?" he asked.

"Yup and the doors will be unlocked. Matsui was more than eager to bend a few rules and regulations once he knew who it was for."

"If everything goes according to plan remind me to thank him later." Troy took a deep breath and looked at the clock. "It's time to pick up Gabriella," he said. They both walked out and Jack said good luck to his son before he walked out to the car.

-

"Where are we going?" Gabriella wondered as she was lead by hand, blindfolded, by Troy. She had no idea what he was planning or where they were going as he made sure she had the blindfold on from the moment she entered the car. After they stopped and he helped her out she only heard the sound of doors opening but that didn't help any.

"Wait and see?" Troy's voice said to her right.

"Troy!" she playfully whined. She tried to pout, that always made Troy do what she wanted, but as only her lower face was visible and Troy was busy making sure she didn't fall on anything so it didn't work.

"Ok, Ella, there's some stairs now," he warned and told her to step up for each step. Another door opened and wind and cold air hit her. She guessed they were outside. Another flight of stairs and he stopped her.

"You ready?" he asked. She was ready alright and nodded as excitement was building up inside of her. She felt Troy's hands on the side of her head just before he took the blindfold away.

She gasped in surprise, too stunned to say anything. They were standing in their secret hideout on top of the school. Not much had been changed; there were still a lot of flowers and stuff there but something that had been added was the numerous candles. It made a impressive and romantic sight in the dark evening. On the floor by the bench was a blanket with a basket. Troy led her there and they sat down.

"I take it that you liked my surprise," he said picking food and drinks from the basket.

"It's amazing," she laughed, "When did you have time to do this?"

"I didn't," he said, "Mom and Dad made sure that everything was in place, because I knew I would have time to do this on my own."

He gave her a fancy glass with champagne and held his own to hers, "Happy anniversary, Gabriella." She laughed and took a sip not knowing that the biggest surprise yet was about to come.

They ate, drank and had a blast remembering their time up there. Gabriella thought they were almost done when Troy began putting things away. She was a little disappointed and didn't want the night to end. But when he didn't make any move to leave after he was done she thought there might be something more going on.

"A lot of important moments happened up here for us…" he began saying, "… so I thought this would be the right place for this."

For what she wondered, not daring to hope.

"I love you Gabriella and I can honestly say that I can't imagine my future without you," he pulled a little black box out of his pocket. The words Oh my god was running as a loop through her mind.

"So I wonder now…" he took a deep breath, which she echoed, and asked, "If you ill marry me Gabriella Montez?" and opened the box.

Tears of happiness ran down her face and she didn't trust her voice and simply nodded. He took the ring and gently put it in her finger. She took a moment to admire the ring before she threw herself at him and hugged him.

"I love you," he said and she said it back.

With a perfect kiss the night was complete.

* * *

**To Be continued**. 

As I said before, I haven't seen HSM 2 but couldn't help but look up the plot and the songs. I'm hopeless. Should I raise the rating? Our dear delusional stalker is going to become more violent in the coming chapters. I hope you like this, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll see you soon.


End file.
